


Resignation, aged 13

by shallowness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2005-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuffed, silent and about to dance: Ginny thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resignation, aged 13

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate POV for ‘Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire’, Chapter 23 ‘The Yule Ball’, pages 364-5 (UK paperback edition.) I wrote this the last time I read GoF and decided to post it originally before more facts about the film adaptation come out. Thanks to FridayAngel for the beta.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and settings belong to J.K. Rowling, I make no profit from playing with them.

It wasn’t as bad as it could have been, Ginny thought, the food was spectacular, even by Hogwarts’ high standards for feasts. So there was plenty to eat, even if Neville couldn’t manage to string together any sentences. Even if her eyes kept drifting up to the main table where big brother Perce was bending Harry’s ear.

Even if she knew that Ron was scowling up at Hermione – Ginny grinned again at the response to their three-hour glamming up Granger stint in the dorm. And the Weird Sisters would be good, she thought, something else to cover up the silence. She’d run out of her polite things to say to Neville on the journey from the Fat Lady down to the hall, and hadn’t fancied providing a running commentary on the food.

She stood up because everyone else was doing so, Neville a half second behind her. The floor was cleared, and everyone was gazing at the wall where there was now a platform. There was a growing, buzzing murmur.

“The-the Weird Sister are meant to be really good, aren’t they?” Neville said. “My gran doesn’t like them.”

Ginny nodded vaguely.

The music was starting – a typical choice, morose and slow. Ginny could imagine the faces Fred and George were making, even if she couldn’t see them. But the champions were taking their place on the floor: glowing Fleur, Krum carefully steering his partner, and wouldn’t Ron love watching that? Cedric and Cho…

Harry looked dazed, as if Parvati, in that screamingly pink get up of hers, had…well, that wasn’t quite fair. But his face never relaxed; he looked so serious. Of course, he was hating it, probably imagining what it would be like to dance with graceful Cho…

“Um, Ginny. Everyone’s going to dance, should we join them?”

Ginny turned, plastered a nice big smile on her face, and almost giggled.

“Isn’t that what we came here for?”

 

END  
Feedback is loved.


End file.
